narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
中空ドルイド LeAnne
LeAnne is alive & healthy currently residing in Uzushiogakure. She is the current Shiokage's Secretary & sole owner of The Uzushiogakure Garden Tea House & The Uzushiogakure Apothecary & Accoutrement . Origin Background LeAnne was born on May 21st in Kirigakure. Her parents took care of her with much love and discipline however moved frequently leaving LeAnne to be home schooled for her training. Quickly finding her love of nature and literature she began to study in the fields of Herbalism, Anatomy, Botany, Biology, and Toxicology. Upon hitting her teenage years LeAnne decided to leave the supposed ‘nest’ going on her own adventure becoming a traveling herbalist; taking her time to study other plants in different areas along with their growth patterns. Upon the study of toxicology LeAnne would begin to slowly allow poisons into her systems to create an immunity over time. During those years of poisons in her system, it left LeAnne with a low immune system letting her become susceptible to odd illnesses. With the sickness LeAnne would also find cures using the herbs medicinally improving her knowledge in medical ninjutsu. During several failed experiments LeAnne would become engrossed with her work starving hungry for more knowledge and encroaching upon dangerous territory which would begin to take toll on her brain creating a slight crack in her psyche when it came to her path of further education. The Foundation Deciding that she needed more items to experiment on aside from herself to continue her work she left the city to upon a town in the middle of an island known as Uzushiogakure to create her greenhouse and abode for further work. With a passion for botany and creation LeAnne also created the Uzushiogakure Garden Tea House for the purposes of gaining an income to afford her random adventuring for more items to add to her greenhouse for further experimentation. The Tea House also provided her the ability for socialization and friendship with a few visitors and village folk. Over time LeAnne had begun to expand her career by creating the Uzushiogakure Apothecary & Accoutrement . Here she began her work in creating a variety of concoctions for her fellow travelers and village folk while taking the time off to travel. Wandering Herbalist Upon beginning her adventures she started her way to The Land Of Fire, in hopes to not only explore but also continue her connections with other village markets for supplies to her establishments. While visiting this territory she met a man by the name of Kousaka Tatsuya . Spending time during her venture with the male she began to sprout an emotional attachment. Not entirely sure if they would meet again she gave him her information in hopes to meet once again in the future. Thankful for the assistance she was able to establish a trade route with the local herbal shops for her properties back in Uzushiogakure. Moving on, she continued to create connections with various villages for different items. Character Information ' Humanoid Appearance' LeAnne stands at five feet four inches with chest length pastel azure locks typically worn in a bun due to it's curly nature, glacier blue hues, small framed glasses that accent her face features, and a pale complexion. Her frame is small but curvy weighing at 135lbs. Her typical wear with long sleeve sweaters, black leggings/pants that fit snug around her frame, and black boots/flats. Her stance generally relaxed. LeAnne has unexplained ability to shift her visage. However, her limitations is that she can't change her basic body type slim/curvy, gender, or skin tone. LeAnne currently has 1 tattoo. It being located center rib cage right beneath her breast, the design a simple one that looks Celtic in origin. Druid Appearance A lithe frame amassed in what looks to be a feminine appearance made of smoke and shadows. The hues of the figure appear to glow not only in the dark but also during light. No real distinguishing features are visible except the voice patterns match the sealed humanoid form. This ethereal form is rarely ever used and has yet to be seen except by maybe 3 people and is questioned if it even exists. ' Personality' A quirky personality in her own nature. While LeAnne is warm and inviting to customers, do not let the smile fool you as she is a rather sassy individual in social settings. She is loyal to those she considers close. Her temperament being rather the opposite of her usual warm demeanor almost icy to those she considers in her way or proven to be harmful. When placed in the position of having control over someone she dislikes she personally defaults to more torture based methods finding the screams enjoyable with her sadistic smirk.